Stu Grimson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Vancouver, BC, CAN | draft = 186th overall, 1983 Detroit Red Wings 143rd overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2002 }} Stu Grimson (born May 20, 1965, in Vancouver, British Columbia) is a former Canadian forward. Grimson played in the National Hockey League from 1989 to 2002. During this time, he played for the Calgary Flames, Chicago Blackhawks, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Detroit Red Wings, Hartford Whalers/Carolina Hurricanes, Los Angeles Kings, and Nashville Predators. Stu was known as an enforcer throughout his career. He compiled over 2,000 penalty minutes. His fearsome reputation as a fighter earned him the nickname "The Grim Reaper". Playing career During his lengthy career, Stu improved as a fighter. In his younger days, he lacked balance, and was vulnerable to shorter, more powerfully built fighters. During his first stint with Anaheim, he began to show signs of improving balance, and though his style still left him vulnerable, he scored wins over some of the league's tougher fighters. It wasn't until the 1996–97 season, when Stu moved to Hartford, that he became one of the NHL's elite fighters. Almost overnight, his balance improved dramatically and he added some muscle to his previously lanky frame. In that season, he scored decisive wins over established fighters such as Randy McKay, Darren Langdon and Enrico Ciccone, and he battered Ryan Vandenbussche and Shane Churla of the New York Rangers in one-sided victories. The following season saw Stu move with the Whalers to Carolina, and as a Hurricane he continued to be a force in the league. He started a rivalry with Krzysztof Oliwa of the New Jersey Devils that season, which saw the two men fight several times over the next few seasons, usually to a draw. Stu spent the next two seasons back in Anaheim, and played his final full season with the Los Angeles Kings in 2000–2001. He remained a respected and elite heavyweight fighter, but in his final season, in Nashville, he suffered from post-concussion syndrome and was forced to retire after a fight with Georges Laraque of the Edmonton Oilers. He had already been suffering effects before that bout, and even admitted he once blacked out in the middle of a fight. Stu enjoyed a career-long rivalry with legendary enforcer Bob Probert, considered by many observers to be one of the top fighters in NHL history. Though the consensus is that Probert got the better of the rivalry, Stu usually held his own and scored a couple of wins of his own against Probert. In his final seasons, Stu built rivalries with a new generation of fighters, such as Georges Laraque, Krzysztof Oliwa and Scott Parker. Career statistics External links * * *Hockey Fights bio *hockey draft central Category:Born in 1965 Category:Manitoba Bisons players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Retired in 2002 Category:Indianapolis Ice players